


The Office

by Requin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requin/pseuds/Requin
Summary: They get a little carried away. It would be a shame not to take advantage of that alcove.





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty interlude to celebrate our gals reuniting. Come squee with me on twitter and tumblr @sassyrequin, I will do little else for weeks.

Serena has rarely been this surprised in her life. Truly, completely surprised. Not like “it’s your birthday, we’re having a party!” Or “I saw your husband with the on call nurse” Or even “I am your nephew”. 

This is a Bernie-grade surprise. The kind that kissed her in a theatre, all those months ago, the kind that sneaked up on her and made her fall in love, the kind that turned her life upside down. 

Bernie is in her office. Their office, once. There’s a second of sheer incomprehension, where her brain simply can’t process the information. And then her body remembers. Her legs move before she truly understands. 

Bernie is here. 

It’s only when their lips touch that Serena lets herself believe. Bernie is in her arms, clutching at her back, and her body is solid against hers. This is real. 

There’s the sound of a door closing, but Bernie’s lips are as soft as Serena remembers and she can’t get enough. She presses closer, sinks into Bernie’s embrace, and her knees bump into the filling cabinet Bernie is sitting on. 

And that hair. Serena hums happily as her fingers play with the soft blond tresses, the texture so familiar yet almost foreign after all these months. 

Serena groans when Bernie swipes her tongue along her bottom lip and then they are devouring each other, almost frantic, all teeth and moans and desperate hands. 

There is a spike of heat, low in Serena’s belly, that warms her entire body, and nothing else is on her mind but Bernie’s lips and hands. 

This urgency reminds her of their first time together, when they had all but ripped each other’s clothes off, Bernie barely off a plane once again, and had learned what made the other tick with eager mouths. 

It’s barely 9am, but Serena doesn’t think about that. She knows, dimly, at the back of her mind, that they have very little time before life finds a way to stop them. There is a busy ward out there, and lord knows they have a mountain of things to talk about, but for now, in this little bubble that is the office, time can stand still for a little while. 

Serena starts by unwinding the scarf around Bernie’s neck, kisses the newly revealed throat, sucks the skin underneath her ear. Bernie keens, her thigh slipping between Serena’s legs, and they tuck themselves against the wall, away from prying eyes. This little alcove is a godsend, really. Serena must remember to thank the architect. 

The fabric of Bernie’s jeans is so thin that Serena can feel the heat coming off her, and it’s making her crazy. She slips her hands underneath Bernie’s jumper and shirt and moans at the warm skin there, all soft and inviting. 

Her own scarf gets thrown on her desk, and Bernie drags her teeth along Serena’s pulse point, her breath hot on Serena’s skin. 

It’s only when Serena hears the rattle of the blinds that she realises she is bucking into Bernie, her hips with a mind of their own. She doesn’t have time to be embarrassed, because Bernie is certainly not stopping. Her fingers are splayed on Serena’s hips, her thumbs edging towards her navel in small circles, and Serena thinks of other places her fingers could make the same shapes, and she is truly lost. 

Serena reckons they have minutes. The hospital does have a way of interrupting them. The giddy momentum is heady, though, and the desire pulsing through her veins makes her fingers shake as they unbutton the fastening of Bernie’s jeans. 

Bernie freezes. Serena looks into her eyes and whimpers when she sees how black they are, how her pupils are blown with need. 

“Trust me?” Serena whispers, their foreheads touching. 

“Always,” Bernie breathes out, her voice a little shaky. 

Serena kisses her then, softly and then more insistently, her teeth sinking into Bernie’s bottom lip. Serena manages to undo the button of Bernie’s jeans, and then to lower the zip of her fly, the sound almost indecent in the quiet of the office, and Bernie’s head thuds against the wall. 

Serena hears a whine, and she realises it came from her, the discovery of how wet Bernie is too much to control herself. 

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Bernie says, her voice strangled. 

Serena closes her eyes, her heart thundering in her chest, her throat dry. 

“Oh, Bernie,” she only manages to reply. 

She is overcome with love. Bernie is beautiful and here, right here with her, finally, after all these months. She moves her fingers, rocks into Bernie with her thigh tightly pressed against the back of her hand. 

Bernie is all liquid heat, slick with need and obviously very keyed up. They haven’t touched each other in months, and Serena thinks she’s going to pass out when Bernie moans in her ear.

Serena curls her fingers and can’t help a breathless chuckle when Bernie clutches at her shoulders to hold on. There isn’t a lot of room to manoeuvre, but Serena is very determined, and very skilled. 

“Yes,” Bernie hisses when Serena’s strokes hit a good rhythm. 

Serena slips a hand in Bernie’s hair and kisses her hard, swallowing Bernie’s moans. Her hand is constricted by the angle and those amazing skinny jeans, and she feels a cramp coming on, but there is no way in hell she’s stopping now. Bernie buries her face in Serena’s neck, her hands tightening on Serena’s shoulders. 

“I’ve missed you so much. So much, my darling,” Serena whispers into Bernie’s ear. 

Bernie keens, a low sound trapped in her throat. The messy open-mouthed kisses she leaves on Serena’s neck prove how far gone she is. The thought of Bernie undone makes Serena shake but she redoubles her efforts, presses her fingers deeper.

“I can’t wait to do this with my mouth,” she drawls in Bernie’s ear. 

Bernie jerks, sinks her teeth into Serena’s neck, the moan muffled but no less enticing. Serena is high on the image she’s painted, and for a second she thinks she might come just like this, but Bernie needs her and so she concentrates. Her thumb joins the steady rhythm of her fingers. Bernie gasps. 

“I’ve got you,” Serena says. 

She sucks lightly on that spot, the one underneath Bernie’s ear, and that’s all it takes. Bernie goes rigid and her mouth opens against Serena’s neck in a soundless scream. Serena holds her up when her knees buckle, and she kisses Bernie’s cheeks, her chin, her forehead, anything she can reach. 

Bernie smells of shampoo and that lotion she always wears, something fresh and inviting. 

She removes her hand carefully and Bernie watches as she licks her fingers into her mouth, still panting. 

“Christ, Serena,” Bernie murmurs, entranced. 

Serena smiles around the pads of her fingers and winks. Her heart beats a little faster at the familiar taste, but she wills herself to behave. They are still pressed against each other, warm and happy. Bernie makes a move but Serena steps back with an apologetic smile. 

“Rain check?” 

Bernie hums and nods. She leans forward to kiss Serena softly, buttons everything up again, and still manages to look good enough to eat. 

They relocate to the desk, in full view of the ward once more and so less likely to jump each other’s bones. But Serena can’t help touching Bernie’s hair again, and to slip between her legs and stand as close as she can. They are like magnets, like a sunflower with the sun. 

Serena can’t stop looking at Bernie, this lovely apparition, this unlikely mirage. Touching her makes her more solid and so she plays with Bernie’s hair and smiles when Bernie embraces her, pulls her closer, arms around her waist. 

“How are you? You look amazing” Serena says with awe in her voice. 

Bernie smiles, blushes and ducks her head. Serena smiles back. This woman is hers. They belong together. And the thought makes her eyes shine ever so brightly.


End file.
